


Messy

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kind of not really) - Freeform, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Ice Cream, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan has a new favourite food and Phil wants him to share





	Messy

There is a sound of something cracking, then a slurping noise, followed by a soft moan.

Phil rubs his eyes. He remembered to take his contacts out before his nap, thankfully. He reaches for his glasses and turns to look at Dan, sitting in his boxers on his side of the bed, having an ice cream stick. There’s that cracking noise again, as Dan bites off a bit of the frozen chocolate coating on the outside. There’s that slurping noise, as Dan sucks at the creamy vanilla inside. There’s that moan, as Dan’s eyes fall shut.

Dan’s most recent drug of choice has been this. At first he blamed it on the summer heat, but the past week has had pouring rain, and yet Phil still catches Dan with an ice cream every few days.

“Dan, please,” Phil sighs once he finds the energy to. “Not in bed.”

He can’t count how many times Dan has scolded him for eating practically anything in bed, so Phil might feel a bit smug and a bit petty when Dan looks startled, caught off guard.

To his credit, Dan regains his composure fairly quickly.

“You’re the messy one,” he says, licking slowly up the side of the ice cream.

“So you’re allowed to eat in bed but not me?”

The feeling of injustice wakes Phil up quicker than usual. He props himself up on his elbows and glares. Dan raises an eyebrow at him.

“Exactly,” Dan says.

Phil grumbles. Dan laughs.

“Give me,” Phil says, reaching for the ice cream stick.

Dan holds it above his head and grabs Phil’s sleep-weak wrist.

“Phil,” he says gently, laughter in his eyes.

Phil whines.

“You’ll make a mess,” he tries.

“Yeah?” Dan asks.

He puts Phil’s wrist down and moves on top of him, straddling his hips. Phil squirms ineffectively, watching as Dan puts his lips around the ice cream as his eyes fall shut and he moans. This time it’s completely intentional and very exaggerated, but Phil feels it in his dick regardless.

Dan cracks an eye open to look at him. They’re both in their underwear. Phil maybe stares a couple seconds too long at the way Dan’s soft bulge has settled on top of Phil’s. Phil places his hands on Dan’s thighs and squeezes, just to get an outlet for the anticipation that’s building inside.

Dan chuckles and dangles the half eaten ice cream above Phil’s chest. It’s pretty much covered in Dan’s spit. Phil squirms again, trying to get out before he gets sticky, but Dan sits tight, keeping him in place.

“Oh, no,” Dan says, voice teasing. “I’m making so much mess.”

At that, three drops of vanilla hit the middle of Phil’s chest.

“Dan!” Phil complains.

“What?” Dan grins. “You asked me to share.”

Phil frowns.

“It’s not like I can eat it off my own chest.”

Dan’s eyes go dark as he looks at the next few drops that land on Phil’s right peck.

“No, but I can.”

Dan leans down and licks up the middle of Phil’s chest, a dangerous smirk on his face.

“Oh, fuck,” Phil gasps.

Dan balances his weight on one hand beside Phil as he comes closer to Phil’s face, covering his skin in a cool, sugar-scented breath.

“Want a taste?” Dan asks.

Before Phil has time to respond, Dan puts his cold lips on top of Phil’s. Phil does taste the vanilla on Dan’s tongue, but that is not the reason why the kiss makes him groan from deep in his chest, or why he chases Dan’s lips when he pulls away.

Dan has stopped laughing now. He breathes harder as he sits up. He smears some of the ice cream straight onto Phil’s chest, dangerously close to the nipple. Phil’s nipples have already gone darker and harder. The cool sensation causes his back to arch, and his toes to curl.

Dan leans back down without a word. He laps at the sticky mess on Phil’s chest, placing sloppy kisses until he reaches the nipple. He sucks faintly before he pulls back, then returns to lick it. Phil is completely at Dan’s mercy, his muscles contracting for every touch, for every time Dan puts more ice cream on his chest to lick off. It seems to go on forever, and Phil ends up sweating, watching Dan’s concentrated frown as he licks up the side of Phil’s ribcage.

Eventually, Dan puts the ice cream away, onto its wrapper on Phil’s nightstand. Dan’s hands are sticky but Phil doesn’t care when they reach down to pull his dick out. He doesn’t care when Dan shuffles down to lie on his stomach, stroking Phil to full hardness. He doesn’t care when Dan licks a cool stripe up the underside, tongue catching at the space just below the head. Phil shakes as the sensation washes over his body. Just a faint swipe of a tongue on one body part, and Phil could swear he feels it all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Yes,” Phil hears himself say, helplessly grappling for purchase in Dan’s hair.

Dan’s eyes are so, so dark. The patch on his cheek has gone deep red. He opens his mouth for Phil and takes him slowly at first, then quicker, bobbing his head like he was made for this. Phil’s hands fall to his sides. He’s helpless to the feeling of his muscles growing tenser and tenser. The suction of Dan’s mouth is so smooth and so tight. Phil is probably blushing pink all over, going deeper with every little movement of Dan’s mouth.

It doesn’t take long before he snaps. Before a deep breath forces its way out of his lungs, accompanied by an almost pained groan as he spills inside Dan’s mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Phil chants, clinging desperately to the bed sheets.

Dan keeps his mouth on him until it hurts. He pushes himself on top of Phil, but they don’t stay in that position for long before Dan pulls at Phil’s shoulder and rolls over onto his back, willing Phil’s orgasm-limp body on top of him. Phil goes easily with the movement, pushing underneath the waistband of Dan’s pants and wrapping around his dick.

“You’re so hard,” Phil whispers, admiration coating his tone.

His lips ghosting along Dan’s jawline. Dan whines helplessly and pushes into the touch.

It feels like when they were younger, at such a risk of getting caught that hand jobs in boxers or pyjama pants were what had to suffice for sex most of the times. There’s a thrill in Phil’s body as he remembers that version of them, desperate for touch. He wanks Dan harder, watches the way his face distorts when Phil squeezes just right. He doesn’t get to enjoy the show for long before Dan’s jaw goes slack and his eyebrows shoot up, blissfully close. Phil doesn’t mind. This is his very favourite part.

He barely has to move his hand for Dan to get there. Dan simply cants his hips up and he’s there, that quiet rush caught in his expression as he stays still for a moment. It seems to go on forever but then Dan regains control of his muscles and uses them to fuck Phil’s fist, come spilling out, making a complete mess of his underwear.

They breathe hard in the aftermath, warm and sticky and satisfied.

“I changed my mind,” Phil says.

Dan hums a confused noise.

“What?”

“You can keep eating in bed,” he clarifies with a smirk.

Dan laughs exasperatedly, swatting a weak hand at Phil’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” he says.

Phil kisses him, feeling the last remaining waves of arousal leave him. They’re going to shower the mess off soon, but for now he’s happy to keep kissing his boyfriend for a little while longer.


End file.
